User talk:TAlim 1994
Welcome to my Talk page. Please refrain from swearing here, as I do not like bad language. I will censor messages containing profanities, and I may ignore, report and/or remove them, particularly if they are insulting. Also, to keep this Talk page tidy, please remember to create a new heading for each new subject: if you do not, I will create a heading myself, based on the content of the message(s). Finally, do not forget to sign your messages with either three (without timestamp) or four (with timestamp) tilde marks (~~~ or ~~~~), as I will generally be unable to reply to unsigned messages because I will not know who sent them. Thank you, and enjoy your time here. Konan T-A Lim. ---- Current signature: TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) ---- New message Page last edited on / / (GMT/UTC) by }} (Last message)'''Latest revision ID: The current size of this Talk page is bytes. Page will be ''considered'' for archival at 100,000 bytes. NOTE: Please do '''not archive this Talk page for its owner. __TOC__ Welcome Peyote Plants edit Sorry, I hit revert and removed all your edits, I only intended to revert the Air>Land part. The column describes the type of animal that will be transformed when eating the plant at that location, not its actual location, hence that one is an Air animal (column can't say bird as Chickens are classed as land). Boat is noted as required due to shark infestation in that area. smurfy (coms) 06:21, May 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sorry I couldn't back to you sooner. You can propose your idea here. Leo68 (talk) 18:26, June 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Request You'll have to give me some time because I can't remember the password so I'm going to have to ask someone. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 08:55, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Turns out you just have to send an invite and I can accept it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 08:57, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Willard Sorry about that, you was correct, however, we are trying to avoid these "this is the only" trivia facts. • • 14:26, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Ask this guy, he "started it". - • • 15:13, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Do not get cheeky buddy, I have just responded, and I advised you to speak to the user who declares the removing of "this is the only/first" nonsense, reverting my edit will result in a warning. - • • 15:18, September 1, 2015 (UTC) The preceding message was the result of a misunderstanding caused by late message viewing and reply. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 16:25, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry about that xD Anyway, I solely welcome your trivia, however, I'm following the guild-lines of Rain to remove this "this is the only", since he has commonly removed this kind of trivia, and if you speak to him, he might suggest whether it belongs there or not, or if I am wrong/right in reverting. Thank you for your time :) -- • • 15:23, September 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Talk pages Anything left on talk pages, such as messages, warnings, image licence reminders etc are required for future reference and taken into account should a user make a request for promotion or receive another warning. With regards to messages containing foul language (since you've explicitly stated your dislike for it) you can't remove the message but you can strike through it. With regards to warnings, however, if you believe a warning was issued unfairly then either discuss it with the admin/b'crat who gave it to you or ask an uninvolved admin/b'crat to review it. Hope this helps. Sam Talk 18:03, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :As long as you don't delete it, how you censor it is up to you. Sam Talk 19:01, September 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for the birthday message as well :) Sam Talk 22:13, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Time template Hey there. Hope you don't mind what I did to your talk page. Creating another page for the template is actually better than having the template code on your talk page itself, so I've created the page already. MC My Computer 05:09, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Firstly, I so sorry about the purge button, I've fixed it for you. Secondly, which part of the template do you need help? I'm not very sure what you really meant. MC My Computer 09:25, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Are you online now? I think it's better for me to explain on chat. It's much more faster and simpler. MC My Computer 10:30, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::You're welcome. Second, I play GTA V on PC, but I play GTA IV more often. Cheers! ;P MC My Computer 00:40, September 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Deletion Sorry, only just seen your messages. It appears another user has already rectified your redirection mistake. Two, thanks for fixing the infobox on my page, I don't know why it won't recognize any value over 20, and I'll see what happens when the 12th comes around again to see if it still works. :) Sam Talk 16:41, September 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey TAlim. When you created the page, you typed the coding wrong to make it a redirect, so I fixed it. Specifically you probably got an edit conflict when I edited it. By pressing back after the edit conflict and pressing publish not only deletes the edit the other user has made, but can also cause a great amount of coding issues. Is this what you are seeing? ( ) 00:17, September 6, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RfP When applying you must add your name and the positon you're applying for at the top. I have done this for you. You will also want to leave a message on the staff user talks. Leo68 (talk) 01:17, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :All the information you need about chat is in this page. To exit the chat, just exit the chat window. MC My Computer 06:56, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Image License Removal I'm sorry, I was fooled when I looked at the top of the page which says "0 edits". I've reverted the edits already. MC My Computer 14:00, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :No, image uploads count as edits, however image replacement, which is what that user did, do not count. Anyway, for the template, I did not encounter that problem before; everyone else's signature was working perfectly. I think the only way is to sign after the template, not in the template itself, and I have no other solutions. MC My Computer 15:08, September 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Image Licence Mine has the same problem. Andre made my signature and recommended I create a signature template, which I did, So I can now issue reminders but a timestamp isn't issued. To be honest, as most editors leave a sentence explaining why they issued the reminder, their timestamp is issued after that so it doesn't make too much difference. Sam Talk 15:48, September 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Drawings/Artwork Licensing Well, what I tend to do in terms of licensing is this: *Pic from in-game = Screenshot of (insert game name) *Image related to game with a logo in the corner = Copyright allowed by the owner *Drawings/Artwork = You would have to get permission from the maker unless it has their name/logo on it somewhere where you would then follow the one above. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:42, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :Well in that case, I have no clue. I wasn't here when the users came up with the image policy and to be frank, I'm still not 100% sure on it. The people who made it are long gone too. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:20, September 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: I think you can add it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:47, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Rude I think that is highly rude that you decide to continue to try and get your own way about one edit Monk reverted from you, while he's in hospital, that's so rude. I am truly upset about that, you think it's relevant to continue going through over 3 users trying to get your own way about ONE trivia point that Monk reverted. Senseless. Completely senseless. I'm voting NO 'on your patroller request now. That Ferrari Guy (talk) 17:50, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :In fact, join the wiki chat now, I'm going to discuss this with you. -That Ferrari Guy (talk) 17:56, September 8, 2015 (UTC) (This was a misunderstanding, and has been peacefully settled. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:27, September 8, 2015 (UTC)) Willard I'd be glad if you left the page as it is right now. AndreEagle17 18:51, September 8, 2015 (UTC) : I'm saying that the fact is irrelevant and it shouldn't be added. AndreEagle17 19:05, September 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Joe Lawton Oh yeah, because of how the category looks that I'm working my way through, I remove the ones that I can't find an image for at that time and then go back to it when I find that image. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:25, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Attitude Really, that's how I behave with too many messages on my talk page and in chat! Everything has a reason, and if there's a reason for me to behave like that, it was because you were two hours talking about the same thing, which I think was unnecessary. Was I impolite? Yeah maybe, I'm not always right, but really, I feel you were really bothering me and Jamal over the same reason: a trivia point. I'd be glad if you stopped doing that and if you leave the chat like it is. AndreEagle17 13:18, September 9, 2015 (UTC) : Also, no reply is necessary. AndreEagle17 13:19, September 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: }} ^Test template. I created a separate template for my signature, (as you should be able to see if you click to edit this page) and added that to the reminder instead of signing it with the tildes. With regards to my changed vote, part of it was to do with the Willard dispute but another part of it was because of my memory being jolted by other users with regards to issuing policy reminders. The reason I didn't give an outright "no" is because I believe you would be able to handle the role should you be promoted, but that I feel it is currently too early for you to be considered as you are still relatively new, so after reconsidering I don't feel I can give an outright "yes". That said, this is what probation is for, as four users have previously been on probation and three have passed it, so it can have an effect. Sam Talk 16:16, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Image Licence reminders Just so you know, image licence templates are generally only issued to users found to be in breach of the image policy rather than issued as a general reminder. With regards to the coding with your signature and the template, I'm useless at coding so you'd be better off asking other users (WildBrick142 is a good bet). Sam Talk 19:17, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Check it out please Hey can you check the Talk:Frank Tempenny? I found the es.gta.wikia.com, a different language GTA Wiki(I can't read it) which states that the artwork you recently removed from the Jimmy Hernandez page is actually a Beta artwork of Frank Tempenny(That artwork has the caption-"Beta artwork of tempenny"). Please leave your opinion about this on the Frank Tempenny talk page. Myth(Talk/ ) 15:54, September 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: Errors Sorry for the delay, I was out on Sunday and didn't get back until very late, and the redirect you requested has since been done. I've renamed the pictures for you now. At the moment we've got a bit of backlog at work so I'm doing overtime and don't always see old messages, but I do my best. Sam Talk 19:27, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :I looked on my log and the pictures are still there, I left redirects to both of them, so my suggestion would be for you to re-add the pictures to the respective pages (you can find the title in the Log section of my Contributions page) and alter the pages manually. Sam Talk 19:58, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Xbox Yo, sorry, I left my brother on the Xbox while I went to do something else, therefore I wasn't able to respond to your messages in-time. I don't think my brother realised that the messages were coming from you, so he had no idea of responding. --Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 17:59, September 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the message. We're actually quite far from where the earthquake comes from, but still powerful to reach almost the entire country, since it was 11km in deepth. Experts said that post-quake movements will last months (even a year). Right before this message, another tremor occurs, so it will be complicated. Anyway, thanks for that. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F]] 03:01, September 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Monk in GTA Online I'll let you know, as we're "taking turns" lol. I can't be definite to let him play, who knows what he'd get up to, but I'm sure he can play with you soon. -- Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 19:56, September 29, 2015 (UTC) RE No problem. It isn't a that rare mistake. Just try to do it the right way next time :) Myth(Talk/ ) 01:50, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hoax Account Hey Talim, I saw your message, but according to everything I'm checking, the user you mentioned is no longer listed as authenticated. Have you tried purging your cache? According to my screen and his record, he is not authenticated and is globally blocked. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:59, October 6, 2015 (UTC) : Ah, I see the issue. The problem is in the ListUsers page. I can assure the users rights do not include Authentication and it remains a blocked account. That being said, the ListUsers page should not show that he is still authenticated. I'll bring this to the attention of our Community Support team and make sure it gets addressed as soon as they have time. : Thanks for bringing it to my attention Talim! : Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:49, October 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Leon's clock Yes, it has been fixed. MC My Computer 06:49, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :There's really no need to inform them, I've already messaged Monk. MC My Computer 06:56, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Fleeca Job Heist Hey! I'm free tomorrow if you wish to do the Fleeca Job with me again, to try and beat the Elite Challenge. I'll pay the up-front set up costs ;) • • 21:01, October 16, 2015 (UTC) RE:Code element question I don't think it actually does anything. I just copied the code from elsewhere so it could work differently. Sorry for the late reply, by the way. 16:28, October 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Locked Page Unlocked. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:15, October 27, 2015 (UTC) My name and Steam Hi TAlim thanks and yes my name is Ashraf,but I cab add you because I am a Free 2 play gamer,maybe you can add me,the profile name is frost8423,looking foward to see you.Taskforce141yuri (talk) 14:09, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Promotion You've been successfully promoted, subject to probation. Let me know what you want your staff picture to be. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 23:04, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, and it can be from any GTA game. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 23:15, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::I did. Sorry for not answering, but there aren't any artworks for the other things you mentioned. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:15, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Comment As a response of your message to defend my position, my comment is just an absurd thing. I technically said that I don't trust you, but I was a bit scared of the oncoming responses from you. Either case, my lack of social skills makes everything confusing and barely understandable. Now, I revert my thinkings abou you, so I can trust you. Any other wrong word is because, as you said, English is not my language. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:30, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on your promotion! Although you are subjected to probation, I am sure you will pass if you do well. MC My Computer 02:07, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congrats on the promotion. Keep up the good work. Myth(Talk/ ) 09:44, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Congrats on the promotion! Sorry I couldn't vote on your request, I was a little inactive in the last few days, but I would've definitely voted yes. You really deserve the spot. --Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 11:35, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations on becoming a patroller. --MythHunter 12:11, October 29, 2015 (UTC) RE:Staff world map I had already updated it. MC My Computer 13:23, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :File:GTAWikiStaff-WorldLocations.gif MC My Computer 14:38, October 29, 2015 (UTC) RE:Talk page greeting Okay. Thanks for that.--MythHunter 11:42, October 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: Badlands Hi TAlim. It's been a while since I played through San Andreas but I've just checked a video of the mission and it appears that the trailer Carl drops the camera off at is the save point. Sam Talk 22:31, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. I play the GTA games semi-regularly so can usually get a chance to check a query, though if you do ever get stuck there are plenty of videos which should be able to help you. Sam Talk 22:37, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I was in two minds myself when you first asked, though after checking the videos and the existing pictures they both have the same design and the Sanchez parked next to them, but best to check first. GTASeriesVideos are very good for mission walkthroughs, so if you need help or to locate something their videos are usually the best bet. Sam Talk 22:44, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :::"Two heads are better than one". That's certainly true, especially with the situations about accurate information today. Sam Talk 22:56, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks. Well, it's 11pm here so not much of the day left, but I'll make the most of what is left. You have a good one too. Sam Talk 22:59, October 30, 2015 (UTC) The drawing Westside JDM (talk) 15:18, November 1, 2015 (UTC) It's not really mine, somebody drew it for me. RE: Images Good question. I personally would go with "ObjectName1", 2 etc. The image policy doesn't mention naming conventions for multiple similar images so I think either would be acceptable. Sam Talk 18:39, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :Sure. I won't be able to stay long as I'm going in about 20 minutes, but I'll be on now. Sam Talk 19:05, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Renamed that image for you. Sam Talk 23:01, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :No, I'm not. Sam Talk 23:53, November 1, 2015 (UTC) I can't decipher what it's supposed to represent either. Since it doesn't appear to be especially notable I'll delete it. I'm now signing off for the night so if you need anything else one of the other admins/b'crats should be able to help you. Sam Talk 00:40, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Friend Request Hello please lets be friends 03:23, November 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Probation Extension Ah yes, I see where I went wrong. I'll change it now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:45, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :It should have been three months. What happened is I looked at Myth Hunter's probation time which is 2 months, but only because he has done probation before. I only just realised this though. First time probation is three months. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:02, November 2, 2015 (UTC) I MUST BE BLOCKED I evaded global ban more than once. But now I found that editing may be addictive. Blocking me is necessary! RFP I sent in for Admin, can you vote? :) • • 16:28, November 6, 2015 (UTC) RfP I sent in for Patroller, can you vote? --MythHunter 03:41, November 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Failed Request for Promotion Thanks for the advice bro. I will apply when I think I'll be ready.--MythHunter 09:41, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Regarding trivia location I just think that MoS should be changed. From what I see, most of the editors (even some admins) tend to do otherwise, and I particularly agree with them. It is even more clean and tidy if the gallery comes first and then the trivia. That's what happens with the majority of the pages, so why should the characters be different? --Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 03:10, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :Tbh, I don't think about a Community Noticeboard vote if the subject is over-pacified between users. See, even for characters (which has the MoS saying otherwise), the sequence trivia->gallery has fallen into disuse, and when it happens, it is promptly changed to gallery->trivia instead, without anyone to revert. But if you think it is still relevant enough for a Community discussion, I'll leave it to you then. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 13:21, November 12, 2015 (UTC) ::(Regarding my atittude) - Sorry if I sounded too much harsh on him, however his atittude towards me was rather disrespectful and intimidating. I'm not saying this only because of the foul language, but the way asked, implying that I was only there to mess with his edits, is a kind of behavior I do not accept. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 23:14, November 12, 2015 (UTC) RE I saw that website ages ago. TBH it looks funny how crazy he is for vandalizing the wiki. Myth(Talk/ ) 09:42, November 13, 2015 (UTC) You are right :P :P :P Myth(Talk/ ) 13:43, November 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: Template deletion No problem. Sam Talk 15:54, November 20, 2015 (UTC) RE:Late "Happy Birthday!" No worries, I'm already happy that you've sent me a message. Still, thanks! MC My Computer 05:31, November 21, 2015 (UTC) RE:Better Quality Images I'm sorry, but i only added that dossier carrier one because it was a generic GTA SA ped and i'm experienced in GTA SA stuff more than other GTA Games. getting a snap of one of the guys from the wet work gta online mission would be tough for me.RandomGTAGamer (talk) 21:44, November 21, 2015 (UTC) I'll try to get pictures of the two guys from Snail Trail, okay. but in 2 weeks or so as i have some computer problems right now. Sorry i can't get images of them any faster.RandomGTAGamer (talk) 18:32, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Map Hey Konan. Just to let you know, I removed the map image found under your staff navigation box on your user page, as I decided to incorporate it into the navigation box itself, meaning it was no longer necessary as a separate image on the page. Thanks! Monk Talk 11:39, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Re I appreciate your help. I know that the visual editor messes up my page. That's why I always use source editor to edit it. I guess i need to post a warning on my page that users should not edit is in visual editor. Myth(Please leave your threats here/ ) 13:33, November 29, 2015 (UTC) RE:How to edit user page Oh come on, first of all I know how to edit my user page. Secondly, I would request you to not try the new visual editor's source mode. The SOURCE EDITOR is the only editor I found so far that didn't corrupt my page. So I would recommend using it. I don't know if new visual editor's source mode corrupts or not, but if you want to experiment it, then do it on my profile, but if the source code messes up then inform me leave the cleaning to me and post a message on my profile that "USERS ARE DISCOURAGED TO EDIT THIS PAGE". Myth(Please leave your threats here/ ) 18:31, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Issue with the category Seeing the recent edit, you added the text as a category, appearing in the bottom of the page. To add a link to the desired category properly, you might want to write it as "text" (starting with a :' before the category link), so it avoids to appear between the pages in the category. Hope it helps you. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F]] 20:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Font face Well, let me check that. Probably I might find this. What font do you want? The title? or the other one? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:06, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :Right. The title should be "Vivaldi" and the poem text "Blackadder ITC". I've used Microsoft Word to type a text and comparing it with the original. I hope it works. :BTW, the poem is nice and beautiful. :) -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:01, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I've changed my signature and it works. In my case, I've put "font-family:Blackadder ITC", so my signature has been correctly changed. Maybe it only works when tiped correctly (Using Caps/Alt letters). Now, in case you don't know how, I'll give you my signature code to see how it is. Hope it helps. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 15:43, November 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: Media Policy violation Since you've warned him and it's his first, I'm giving him another chance. If he violates the policy again then he'll be blocked. Sam Talk 10:57, December 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Image naming question Yes! That would be the appropriate way to go about it; the official media policy is here. Have a good one. Mortsnarg (talk) 01:29, December 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Template Hi Konan. I too agree that it is unnecessary, as I haven't seen it be used since I've been on the Wiki. I'll delete it now. Thanks for highlighting it. Sam Talk 14:02, December 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: about Marcel Yo, no problem, I'll remember that, it's just I haven't touched uploading files on Wikia for ages... about Marcel, you made a mistake as well, he's not from GTA V, he's from GTA IV! :P Cheers ;) Jeansowaty 13:25, December 9, 2015 (UTC)Jeansowaty Re:Image naming/licensing correction You're welcome, I'm here to help! ;) :PS: Sorry for the late reply, I was facing some internet issues yesterday. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 13:01, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hope you don't mind but I kicked you from chat as you were there all day and I pressumed you weren't at the computer or didn't realise. Sorry. Monk Talk 18:58, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, you forgot to turn your computer off? Hahaha General9913 (talk) 03:35, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I was there at the time Monk kicked you out of chat. Monk is a good guy, I know. But uhh my advice to you is, turn off your computer when you're not using it, Konan. If a thunderstorm happens, you might lost your computer, or any other electrical apparatus that doesn't really need to be plugged at a wall socket. General9913 (talk) 18:02, December 14, 2015 (UTC) (Corrected the link to Monk's user page) General9913 (talk) 18:08, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the tip, Konan ! General9913 (talk) 18:14, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Ignore your advice? Hey, you tried to help me, it's okay. General9913 (talk) 00:29, December 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Regarding completing the Criminal Mastermind challenge I play on both Xbox 360 and PC. I did the challenge on PC, it was actually quite easy. 19:25, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey Konan, come to chat. General9913 (talk) 20:22, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey, no trouble. General9913 (talk) 23:54, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Can you come to chat? We need to talk. General9913 (talk) 21:51, December 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Images Renamed them. Sam Talk 18:03, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. Sam Talk 18:07, December 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Good question. Lapse of concentration I think. I'll change it. Sam Talk 19:15, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Re:Regarding the recent situation with Monk Well I'm only an occasional editor here, I don't really know the full details, but from what little I saw it was just an abusive user who developed a grudge against him for some perceived wrongdoing (I should add Monk did nothing wrong so far as I could tell, he was just doing his job as an admin). This guy then started doing things like harassing him and asking Wikia staff to demote him for his "offences". It got to Monk, but he seems to have cooled off and decided to stick around, which is good to hear. Needless to say the other guy was banned. 09:50, January 19, 2016 (UTC) RE: User licensing Hi Konan. I personally would say let this one go, but if he uploads any photos from the game in future, then I'd give him a reminder. I personally view Public Domain images as a lower priority than screenshots from the game, as the possibilities for copyright infringement is higher with screenshots. Sam Talk 15:47, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :Sure thing. Sam Talk 15:53, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: The user Monk was having a confrontation was User:Mr Zuul, who went as far as to threaten not only him, but me as well when he claims that he would have the local police department on me, which clearly never happened. And even then, cops wouldn't even care and just go on with their lives. 17:50, January 20, 2016 (UTC)